


One Perfect Moment

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just have the celebrate that one perfect moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme Fill wheeee~

The only light was that of the sunrise, turning the world gentle shades of pink and gold as it crept over the horizon. Toothiana was, for once, sitting still, legs dangling over the edge of the platform as she faced east. She trailed her fingers over the grout between the tiles, enjoying a moment where she didn't really have to think about _anything_.

North joined her there, maneuvering his bulk with surprising grace as he sat. There were two glasses caught between his fingers, and a bottle clutched in his other hand. "We're celebrating," he explained softly, passing Toothiana a glass and pouring the wine.

"And what are we celebrating?" Toothiana asked, scooting close enough to North that she could lean against him.

North draped an arm around her and raised his glass in a salute to the rising sun. "Is a beautiful day."

 

Both of them ignored the sudden outbreak of war between the fairies and the elves over Jack Frost, who was valiantly attempting to escape the sack he'd been tied up in. It would all be sorted out without their intervention. And it really was a beautiful day.


End file.
